


Zum Umarmen

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [20]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly stattet Garrus einen Besuch ab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zum Umarmen

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

Der Gang zum Hauptgefechtsstand erschien Kelly Chambers länger als sie erwartet hatte. Als sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, räusperte sie sich. „Mr. Vakarian?“

Der Angesprochene drehte ihr seine unversehrte Gesichtshälfte zu. „Ja, Yeoman Chambers?“

„Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?“

„Kann das warten? Ich stecke gerade mitten in ein paar wichtigen Kalibrierungen.“

Kelly überlegte einen Moment. „Sicher.“

Doch anstatt sich – wie Garrus wohl erwartet hatte – sofort umzudrehen, ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte die Arme um seinen steifen Torso. Für einen kurzen Moment legte sie den Kopf an seine Schulter, dann löste sie die Umarmung und lächelte ihm freundlich ins Gesicht. „Es freut mich, Sie an Bord zu haben. Bis später.“

Unter Garrus’ verwirrtem Blick verschwand sie in der Mannschaftsmesse. Das Gespräch über seine Zeit auf Omega konnte noch warten.

 _Ende_


End file.
